Dance With The Devil
by KamiRoku213
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose who's getting closer and closer to Westerville and Lima, Ohio. What happens when he gets his hands on one of the Glee Club members?
1. Chapter 1

"_There was a body discovered this afternoon in Cleveland, Ohio. The body has been identified as a young man named Michael Bradshaw who disappeared from John Hay High School just three days ago. It is believed that he committed suicide…"_

"…_the fourth body of a young male named Jason Summers in the recent strings of suicides has been found today…"_

"…_recent reports say that the police have found evidence of various amounts of assault, indicating some abuse was suffered before these boys died. It has been officially stated that it was not self abuse due to the nature of some of the wounds. They were most likely murdered…"_

"…_this just in, another body has been found this evening in an abandoned building just outside of Columbus, Ohio. The body has not been identified yet, but we do believe it is James Monroe, who went missing from South High School earlier this week. It is also believed that this is also yet another in the recent string of murders that have been made to look like suicide. No one knows so far what the connection between all of these boys is yet, but it appears that they have all been bullied in the past, and most go to, or have gone to, public high schools…."_

"…_according to a new source, another connection has been found between the victims of the recent murders. It appears as though all of these young males were openly gay…"

* * *

_

Both in Lima and Westerville, people began to worry. They had all seen the news of course, but no one really took too much time to actually care until those words were spoken. Until then it wasn't personal. Now it was, because Westerville wasn't that far off from Columbus.

Two people that they knew and cared about were in danger.

* * *

_I know this first part is really really _really_ short, but I wanted to set the mood for what was going to happen in this fic, and provide you readers with information about what's been going on without having a long drawn out explanation. Hope you like it! I'll update when I can!_

_Read and Review please!_

_P.S. I actually googled places in Ohio and random High Schools in those places…I just randomly came up with the names though._


	2. So Many Days Go By

_Okay so I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but this is going to take place after BIOTA (It was originally going to take place after Silly Love Songs, but I decided that I wanted references to drunk!Blaine) Speaking of BIOTA, I found most of the episode highly hilarious and good overall. There was just one little thing that I had issues with, and that was Kurt's comments about bisexuals. As someone who is bi, it kind of pissed me off, however I can understand why he may have said it. So, I'm going to have Blaine forgive Kurt and have Kurt apologize so that they can be friends again. They're friends again anyway during Sexy (Which by the way was AWESOME. Kurt was sooo awkward during it though, and I felt kind of bad for him. I love 'The Talk' though, and I think Burt should win like Father Of The Year or something. Seriously. And don't even get me started on Brittana. I literally started bawling like a baby at Santana's confession)_

_In other news, part of this chapter is in third person perspective, like the previous one, but I'm finding third person annoying to write (idk why, I just do) so I think the next chapters are going to be first person, and switching from perspective to perspective, maybe some third person thrown in every now and then.

* * *

_

Kurt and Blaine hadn't seen the most recent news broadcasting. Sure they had seen the previous ones, but they hadn't seen this one. They had been out watching No Strings Attached at the movie theatre that night as a makeup hanging out session after Kurt had apologized for what he said to Blaine in the coffee shop and vice versa. They had gotten back home too late to see it.

Burt hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Kurt when he arrived back home and Kurt left before he got up due to the long drive to Dalton, so he still didn't know about what was going on.

Blaine's roommate hadn't seen it, so he was in the same boat.

They both knew nothing.

Kurt never even suspected anything was wrong until just before lunch when he finally got a chance to check his phone.

_Kurt, look out for yourself and Blaine!_ –Rachel

_Be careful Bro_ –Finn

_Watch yourself Kurt_ –Puck

_Stay safe White Boy, and tell Blaine I said the same!_ –Mercedes

_Keep safe my dolphins :(_ -Brittany

It continued on like that for about 20 messages, from his dad, Carole, New Directions, and even the Warblers. He had thought people were staring at him funny all day, but he hadn't really been paying that much attention to it. Now he was wondering what the hell was up with everyone. Especially since Puck had actually used his first name.

'_What are you guys going on about? Why wouldn't I be alright? And why should Blaine and I be careful?' _He sent this to everyone as a reply. Then he remembered that they had mentioned Blaine too so…maybe his curly haired (when it wasn't trapped beneath ten layers of hair gel) friend knew what was up.

He quickly made his way to the dining hall to find Blaine. He didn't have to look long, as Blaine was entering at the same time that he was.

"Blaine, have people been staring at you at all today, and giving you funny looks?" He asked curiously as he walked up to meet him.

"Yeah, and I've got about ten or fifteen different text messages telling me to be careful and…wait why?" He inquired, suddenly looking confused as to why his younger friend might be asking that particular question. It was a weird question to begin with, but considering the situation, he couldn't fathom how Kurt could possibly know that.

"Well, it's just that the same has been happening to me and it's kind of starting to worry me…" Kurt said uneasily, "They obviously know something about us that we don't, and our friends are concerned for our safety. I just don't know what it could be or why it's such a cause for concern."

Blaine could see that Kurt was obviously unsettled by all of this, and truth be told, he was too.

Sure they hadn't really talked a whole lot for a little while after his confusion with his sexuality, but they were finally getting to be comfortable with each other again and they really did care about each other. In fact, after his confusion, Blaine had started getting really upset that Kurt still wouldn't really talk to him. He felt so much emptier when Kurt wasn't around, and that emptiness, although totally not fun, had made him realize just how much he cared.

He was planning to sing to Kurt during rehearsal the day after tomorrow. After his song, he was going to ask him out on a date. For now though, there were bigger matters to attend to. Like, what the fuck was going on with everybody who was close to them?

"I know what you mean," the shorter boy commented, "I just don't know why everyone is acting this way."

"I got texts from both Wes and David, so they obviously know something of the current situation. Should we go find them and ask?"

"Yeah, that sounds-" Blaine was cut off by the sound of Kurt's ringtone.

"Damn, I thought I turned it to vibrate…Oh! It's Mercedes." He looked up at Blaine, "I should probably answer it. If I don't she'll end up driving here to make sure I'm alright."

Blaine nodded and walked off to find Wes and David to ask them about the recent weirdness of the people surrounding them.

* * *

"What's up Mercedes? I asked as I answered the phone, watching Blaine walking away. He was most likely going to find Wes and David like I had suggested.

"So you haven't heard?" She replied.

"Heard about what?" I was getting worried now.

"Well, you've seen the news reports right? The ones about the dead teens that everyone were suicides but turned out to be murders?"

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Was that why she was worried? But why would that give her cause to be worried about him and Blaine specifically? Everyone was in danger, not just them.

"Did you see the report last night?"

"No, Blaine and I went out to see a movie to make up for the fight we had last week after Rachel's party," I smiled at the memory of last night, "Why? What did they show?"

"Well…I don't know how to tell you this but…" I froze at her next words, utterly speechless, "they discovered that all of the victims were gay."

I leaned against the wall and slid down when I discovered that my legs didn't want to support my weight anymore.

"Kurt?" I heard Mercedes' worried voice in my ear, but found myself unable to respond for a moment.

'_Oh God, what if this guy comes after me? Or worse, what if he comes after _Blaine!_'_ I thought. I knew that Blaine and I weren't the only openly gay guys here at Dalton, but we were of the very few that had come from a bullying environment. If this psycho showed his face here in Westerville, Dalton would be the best target…and Blaine and I, along with a couple of others, fit his victimology perfectly.

* * *

"Blaine? You alright?" asked Wes, waving his hand up and down in front on my face. I wasn't really acknowledging it though, due to shock and worry.

I had found Wes and David sitting by themselves in the Dining Hall and after asking them they had told me about the most recent news report. All I could think of was Kurt. I knew the students at Dalton quite well, and I could count on one hand how many boys here other than Kurt and me who were gay and previously bullied. I didn't want anything to happen to any of those boys, but I especially didn't want that psycho going after Kurt, even more so now.

Speaking of Kurt, I looked up to see him entering through the oak doors and my eyes followed him as he made his way over to us. The look on his face told me that Mercedes had filled him in as well.

"So, I suppose you guys have filled Blaine it?" he said as he sat down.

Wes and David shared a look before David answered him, "We just got done actually, but he isn't responding to us."

"Sorry guys, I'm just a little in shock right now." I shook my head quickly, trying to force myself back into reality.

"I know the feeling," I heard Kurt mumble quietly. We all heard him though.

"Can you guys promise us something?" Wes spoke up after a moment of silence.

I looked at Kurt quickly before we both nodded our heads.

"Please be careful, and don't do anything reckless. Try not to go anywhere by yourselves either." We nodded again, "Okay then…thank you. Now, Kurt, I know you probably think I don't like you because of the way I act during Warblers rehearsal, but I do, and Blaine, we've been friends since you came to Dalton. I don't want anything to happen to either of you." David just sat there, nodding his head in agreement.

There was definitely a lot of head nodding going around right now. It seemed as though we just couldn't bring ourselves to say anything, no words able to really express what we were feeling.

I looked over to see Kurt blinking back what appeared to be tears. Seeing him like that made me feel like I was about to start crying as well, but I didn't. I was still trying to process the information I had received.

* * *

I was sitting in class, trying to listen to Mrs. Goldstein, but quite frankly I was too apprehensive and fidgety to pay any real attention to how to conjugate French verbs. I was already nearly fluent in the language, so it was probably a good thing that I chose this class to be spacey and distracted.

My mind flashed back to the Dining Hall. I had walked back in after convincing Mercedes that I was going to be alright and she didn't need to come here to comfort me. I had also sent replies to all of the messages I had received (again) stating that I was safe, and I would be careful.

As I thought about what happened in the Dining Hall, Wes' words began to echo in my head. It was true; I had always thought that he wasn't that fond of me. I usually only really saw him during rehearsal because the long drive home afterwards made it hard to stay any longer than that. This was due to me only being a day student at Dalton. When I did talk to him, he was normally in his 'Warblers' Senior Council Member' mode, gavel and all, so I had always gotten the impression that he didn't like me too much. I was shocked to learn how much I meant. His words had gotten to me, and I had felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Thankfully, the bell had rang not long after, and I was left to my thoughts. Now, here we are.

I'm not quite sure how it happened, but eventually, after I managed to pay some attention during class, I was now in Warbler's rehearsal. I barely heard anything Wes, David, or Thad said, but when I looked around, I wasn't the only one not really into this meeting. Blaine was too busy staring out the window and everybody else…well they were trying not to stare at us. I really wish that they wouldn't. I get why they are, I mean I'd be worried and wondering if something was going to happen too, but it was not making me feel any better about the situation.

I briefly wondered if anything was actually being accomplished during this meeting, but my silent question was answered when Wes began to speak.

* * *

I looked around the room at the other Warblers. I could tell that none of them were really listening to what David, Thad and I had to say. I couldn't really say I blamed them either, because every single one of them are either friends with Blaine, Kurt, James or Riley, or knew them well enough that they didn't want to see them get hurt.

We all knew what the killer did before he killed his victims. Well, not exactly, but we did know that they were abused and beaten and God knows what else. None of us wanted that to happen to one of our own, whether we liked them or not. Who would?

I looked over at David next to me, who nodded, along with Thad on my other side.

"Okay everyone, the council members and I have agreed that rehearsal is cancelled for today," there were a few protests but I quickly silenced them, "If we were to continue today, it would be a waste of time due to the fact that no one is really listening. We feel that it would be better to just reconvene Thursday during free period after lunch. You're dismissed." I ended the sentence with a slight bang of my gavel.

* * *

Walking out of Warblers rehearsal with Kurt, I noticed how spacey he seemed. In fact, I was surprised he even noticed that Wes had dismissed us. I chose to talk to him about it once we made it to the front hall on the way out to the parking lot.

I looked around seeing that no one was in the hall with us, so I began by saying his name.

"Kurt?"

He looked over at me, "Yes Blaine?"

"You alright?"

He smiled a sad smile before speaking again, "Not really. It's just, there are so many people out there who hate us, and what we do, but I've never seen someone try and kill gays before. What this guy is doing, just makes the reality that we are hated, seem so much more real." He stopped walking for a moment and moved over to sit on one of the couches that happened to be in this hall, and then looked up at me. His glasz eyes were sparkling, like he was trying to hold back tears, "I just don't want anything to happen to any of us."

I wasn't sure what to say, so instead I sat down as well and put my arm around his shoulders to pull him close. He stiffened for a moment, probably in surprise, before relaxing and leaning in towards me.

"Please promise me that you'll stay safe." He said quietly. I almost didn't hear him.

I didn't want to give him any false hope. I couldn't make a promise I might not be able to keep.

"I'll do my best, as long as you promise to do the same."

"I promise"

* * *

We stayed like that way for a moment before I moved away and stood up.

"I should probably head home so that my dad doesn't get worried about me." I said slowly, trying to keep the tears in my eyes from falling.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car? It would probably be safer that way." I nodded, "Okay then," He continued. We then stood up and continued down the hall to go through the doors. We walked towards my "Baby" slowly. Pretty much everyone I knew thought that it was weird that I called my beloved Navigator that, but I stopped caring a while ago.

When we made it there, I turned around to face him.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Blaine."

"Definitely, and hopefully you'll text me when you get home." He replied with a sad smile.

I smiled in response before saying, "I assure you that I will call you or text you the minute I get home."

He looked like he was about to say something before he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I was surprised to say the least, but his actions were explained with his next sentence.

"I know I said this before, but I need you to stay safe. I need you to keep that promise, because I honestly have no clue what I would do if I lost you," he said, his breath ghosting over the tender skin of my neck despite my scarf.

I tried not to read too much into that, due to the fact that the last time I thought Blaine might like me as more than just a friend I almost ended up with a broken heart. We hadn't even been speaking until few days ago, so there was no way that that's what he was thinking.

"You too," I told him as we held each other for a moment longer.

* * *

I watched them as they embraced each other. Didn't they realize that they weren't supposed to do that? It was wrong and they didn't understand. They couldn't do this. It was wrong..

I looked over at them again. I was going to take one of them. There was no doubt about that.

My eyes flicked back and forth between the two boys, and I made my decision about which one would be coming with me.

They needed to learn, and I was going to use him as an example. They all needed to learn why you couldn't be gay. Someone needed to teach them. It wasn't right. It was wrong.

I would teach them.

I would teach them all.

* * *

_Yay! New chapter! I hope you guys like it, and I apologize for it taking so long. I'll try to get it up sooner in the future. The next chapters will also be much better, at least in my opinion, because soon we're getting into the kidnapping and torture part of it all. Should be fun! (I am so going to hell)  
_

_Read and Review!_


	3. Easy To Find What's Wrong

**_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

_Okay, now that that is out of my system, I shall inform you all why I haven't updated in, umm…forever? Well first I kind of went into an extreme funk (worse than ND during the Funk episode…though I don't think I wore the same outfit twice in one week LOL.), then sprained my thumb, then my laptop hinges broke, and then my computer pretty near died. I was still using another one, but I didn't have my files on it. I finally got a new laptop for Easter, and I managed to get all of my files off of my old one (Yay!) with hardly any trouble. I am now back to writing, and hopefully will be able to update more often because taking a month and a half or so to update one chapter is kind of ridiculous. I can't promise anything though, but I will try. And I hope you appreciate this coming out now, because I skipped out on homework to do this. Now to actually get back to said homework…_

_In other news, AAAAHHHHH GLEE! I am in love with Original Song (Klaine kisses…*swoon*), although Night of Neglect could have been better. Don't get me wrong, it was good (Klaintana VS Karofsky was awesome), but after so long a wait, it was pretty underwhelming. Can't wait for Born This Way though because if the previews, and the songs (Somewhere Only We Know and As If We Never Said Goodbye are my faves) are any indication, it's going to be good._

_Now for the new chapter. (P.S. for the people who specified who they wanted to be kidnapped, I have a plan that may please all, so don't get mad at the end of this chapter!)_

* * *

The next day brought a whole new sense of panic to Dalton, because by then, everyone knew about the danger closing in on them. Security had been increased dramatically, but it still wasn't a sure thing and most of the student body felt that this guy, whoever he was, could still get in if he wished to.

None of the openly gay students went anywhere without someone with them, especially Blaine, Kurt, Riley and James. Normally they would have found this highly distracting and annoying on more levels than one, but considering the circumstances, it was welcomed with open arms.

Blaine and Kurt were always together during that day when they could be, and when they couldn't, someone who could was always nearby. They hated what was going on more than anyone because each was worrying frantically about both their own safety and the safety of the other.

Little did they know that the one creeping steadily closer had already selected his prize.

And neither of their lives would ever be the same when he was done.

* * *

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

I hated that damn clock. In fact, at this point, I despised clocks all together. There always appeared one nearby, ticking away. It made it seem like…like it was ticking away the time Blaine and I had together. I knew I was being dramatic, but I didn't care all that much.

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

I glanced over at Blaine who happened to be in World History with me. He was glaring at the clock as well, so maybe I wasn't the only one being dramatic. Then, as if he could tell that I was looking his way, he turned his head, my glasz eyes meeting his hazel ones.

'_You okay?'_ he mouthed.

I nodded and smiled lightly in response_, 'Yeah, I'm okay.'_

'_Good.'_

He turned back to his test looking frustrated, probably trying to ignore the clock and answer the last question, which was definitely the hardest on the test. I had already answered it, and was left to sit in silence; silence and the sound of the clock mocking me.

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

I thought back to the conversation I had held with my father the previous night.

* * *

"_Dad!" I yelled as I came through the door._

"_In the kitchen Kurt!" I heard him yell back. Great, he was trying to cook? Last time he tried cooking anything, the soufflé didn't rise properly and it was like eating pancakes rather than soufflé. Nonetheless, I made my way into the kitchen to speak with my dad._

"_Hey kiddo, how way school today?" I knew that look. It was his, I'm-beating-around-the bush-so-that-I-can-avoid-what-I-really-want-to-talk-about-for-a-while look. I decided to play along._

"_It was good other than the fact that people kept staring at me all day, and I was texted by thirty different people telling me to be careful, because apparently this killer that's been on the news likes his victims openly gay and previously bullied at public schools." Or not. Dad stopped what he was doing and dropped the fork which had been in his hand. He then braced himself against the counter and began to speak. _

"_Kurt…I-"_

_I cut him off, "Why didn't you say anything? You could have asked me to talk with you in the morning, or at lunch, or anytime. You could have called me, explained what was going on, but instead I had to find out from Mercedes. I know you knew, so why?" I could feel the burning in my eyes, and I knew I was probably going to break down soon. I hated it, but I was scared, angry, and upset and those emotions seemed to be permanently linked to my tear ducts. _

_He sighs, "Kurt, when you got home last night, it was late and I was still trying to process the news myself. I barely noticed you come back. And you were up earlier than usual this morning, so I missed you when you left. I would have called, but I didn't want you to find out over the phone."_

_I exhaled slowly, my eyes probably showing the telltale signs of the impending tears, "It's okay, I just had a hard day that's all. It's kind of scary knowing that this guy could come after me, Blaine, or any of the other guys. I just don't know what to do." _

_It only took a second after I spoke those words for him to wrap his arms around me. It took less than a second after that for me to start crying into his shoulder. He started rubbing up and down my back like my mother used to, trying to calm me and put an end to the tears._

"_It'll be alright Kurt. We'll be okay, I promise. Just do your best to stay safe and don't go anywhere alone. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too." That just made me cry harder but I did my best to stop. I managed to say one thing through my barely concealed sobs, echoing my words to Blaine earlier._

"_I promise."_

* * *

I was shaken out of the flashback by Mr. Newman stating that we had five minutes left to finish our tests. Then silence once more.

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

Fucking clock.

* * *

"So, how do you think you did?"

Kurt turned his head quickly as if I surprised him, but he shook it off and answered with, "I actually think I did quite well indeed, considering the circumstances."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think I did alright, but there are no guarantees." I was trying to stay calm and keep the nervousness out of my voice, but I knew it was probably seeping through. Kurt sounded irritated, distracted, and nervous as well. It was as if neither of us could catch a break. Having to come out, then the bullying, and everything else that we'd had to deal with (some of which I still didn't know for Kurt) took a toll on a person, and this was only making it exponentially worse.

I spoke again, "How are you really?" He looked ready to say something to contradict my statement, probably that he was fine, but I didn't let him. "I know you aren't okay, because you look jittery, scared, irritated, and you've been spacing out most of the day. So, how are you really doing? Trust me, I won't judge you." It was true, because he couldn't be feeling any worse than me. We were both good at masking how we felt, and maybe no one else would be able to notice, but I recognized how he was acting because I had witnessed it just before Kurt transferred.

"Okay, fine. I had this talk with my father yesterday, and…and he's worrying so much. I don't want anything to happen to him because of the stress this is causing him, and to be honest, I'm scared Blaine. I'm terrified that this maniac is going to show up here and take one of us. If something happened to me, my father would probably have another heart attack, and he's already lost my mom so I know he wouldn't be able to handle losing me too, and if something happened to you…I don't know what I'd do. So I'm worried sick about my own safety, your safety, and my dad's wellbeing on top of everything else in my life and it's killing me."

I froze mid step and stared at the young man in front of me. While he's been at Dalton, he's been so confident and strong, and even when he was dealing with Karofsky I had never seen him this vulnerable and frightened. I had to give him credit though, because while he looked like he was about to, he never shed a tear. Not one.

I shook myself out of the daze I was in and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently, then proceeded to our next lesson hand-in-hand with him. I looked to see Kurt smiling. I didn't even have to say anything, he got the message.

_I'm here for you_.

* * *

Damn.

Why weren't they getting it? Holding hands in a hallway? Where anyone can see?

If they tried that anywhere else, they'd be ridiculed and pushed around, like they should.

Because being gay is wrong. They didn't get it.

Dalton Academy wasn't the real world. These people didn't actually accept them, they were just made to act like they did. Once they were out of there, these people would tear them apart.

Piece by piece.

And they were still holding hands.

Why couldn't they understand?

It's alright. They'll learn soon enough.

I took one last glance at them before making my way away from the main building, ready to begin my plan.

They will learn.

Whether they want to or not.

* * *

I left my last class of the day with Nick, one of the other Warblers, who in turn brought me to Blaine. He was on his way to the main hall to walk me to my car when we met him.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds from here," Nick stated, grinning mischievously. We both blushed and glared at him before he put his hands up and walked backwards slowly. It was annoying, but it was nice having someone treat me normally after everyone acting like they were treading on broken glass. My nickname may be porcelain, but I wasn't as fragile as people seemed to believe, and I did not wish to be treated as such. So even though he wouldn't see it after he turned around and walked away, I smiled at his retreating back.

Blaine was looking at me curiously as I turned back to face him, but apparently decided not to bother saying anything as he took my hand once again (like he had this morning) and led me out into the parking lot.

We made our way to the Navigator slowly, not speaking. Once we got there, all that was required was a simple hug and a small goodbye, wish the other to be careful. After our sharing of feelings earlier nothing needed saying.

Unfortunately, what I didn't know was I should have stayed to talk to Blaine for a while. If I had, it might not have happened.

As it was though, as Blaine walked back to the doors and I climbed inside my baby, I never noticed the pool of water on the pavement.

* * *

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No David, I didn't."

"Well why the hell not?"

"Because, I told you, I'm no good at romance, and now that I have the chance to make this perfect I really want to take that chance to make this that much better." Wes laughed at me.

"What?"

"Blaine, the kid is in love with you. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that. You could walk up to him and say 'I love you, let's have sex' and he'd probably be satisfied." I gaped at him.

"First of all, I would never say 'let's have sex,' and second of all I don't know if I love him, but I do know I have very strong feelings for him and I want to show him through song, because I know he would love it."

All of a sudden, Wes and David looked at each other and became very serious. Wes turned to me once more.

"Blaine, I know you don't want to hear this, but there is a killer on the loose who is specifically targeting teenagers like you and Kurt. There is a chance something could happen to one of you, and I know that if something does, you'll regret not saying anything when you had the chance. You need to do this now, not wait until Warblers' rehearsal tomorrow."

"I agree with Wes," David began, "You should do this now because you may not have the chance to later. I hope to God that it doesn't happen, but we have to be honest with ourselves. It could happen, just like it happened to those boys on the news."

I stared at them, but I knew they were right. If something were to occur and this killer got his hands on Kurt or I, I wouldn't have the chance to tell him how much he meant to me. I needed to get to him and fast.

I proceeded to run out of the hall, shouting to Wes and David that I was going after Kurt, checking my pockets for my keys as I went.

* * *

"Oh come on baby, don't do this to me!" I whined as my car started to slow down and sputter. I knew there was no helping it though and carefully made my way over to the curb and stopped the huge car there.

I got out and lifted up the hood to see what the issue may be and I was bombarded by a cloud of steam rising up to meet my face. I coughed as it did so, and waved it away with my hands. Once it was gone I was able to take a closer look.

It appeared as though the car had overheated, but I wasn't sure what might have caused it. My first guess was a problem with the water pump. I examined the pump and water line closely before…

'_Ding ding ding! Give the boy a prize, for he figured out what was wrong with his car,'_ I thought to myself. I was actually very happy about this, because most people assumed I knew nothing about cars. It was too manly for someone as feminine as I. However, I did know cars and had been working around them since I was little, even more so after my mother's death.

What had I noticed? Well, it was a small tear in the water line. It was probably just normal wear and tear, but with no water getting to the radiator to cool down the car, I was getting nowhere fast. So I called my father.

He picked up on the first ring, _"Kurt? What's up?"_

"Hey Dad, I was just calling because, uh, my car just broke down. I checked it out and it's a tear in the line for the water pump, but I have no way to fix it right now."

"_How far are you away from Dalton?"_ he asked.

"I'd say probably twenty minutes or so, too long to walk back, but I can get Blaine to come get me. I'll get the car towed to a shop here in the morning so that I'll have it fixed hopefully tomorrow afternoon. I can just stay at Dalton for the night, but you don't have to worry because I promise Blaine and I won't get up to anything." I added as I heard him begin to protest at me staying at Dalton.

"_Fine, but no inappropriateness while you're there."_ He said.

I rolled my eyes, "I promise Dad. I'll text Finn when I get there because I don't think my battery will last long enough to call you once I do." I said, noticing how low my battery was.

"_I'll be waiting for that text. Be careful!"_

"I will, don't worry."

"_I always worry."_

I sighed, "I know Dad. I'll be fine okay? I love you."

"_I love you too Kurt, I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Bye."

I then hung up and prepared to call Blaine. However, something made me stop.

That tear in the line was too straight, not jagged at all. If it was normal wear and tear, it wouldn't look like that.

Shit.

It was done on purpose.

I lifted my phone back up as quickly as I could and selected Blaine's number. I had to hurry, because if this was done on purpose, I was in serious trouble. My thumb never made it to the call button though.

I felt a cloth being pressed against my nose and mouth, and strong arms around me, holding me still. I fought and struggled but it did no good whatsoever and I felt heavier, black creeping around the edges of my vision.

'_I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this,'_ I thought briefly. _'At least it wasn't you Blaine.'_

I was then pulled into the darkness, where I would remain for the next few hours.

* * *

_Sorry Kurt. _

_I have to say that I'm sorry to those who wanted him to choose Blaine, but I do have something in store that might make up for it. I won't mention what it is, but if you get it right, I may just tell you so._

_Now, for those wondering why Blaine is in Kurt's classes, it says that Kurt is 16, 17 right? Which would make him a junior. Blaine was supposed to be a year older than him, yet he's also supposed to be auditioning for ND next season, which wouldn't make sense if he was a Senior, and I heard that they retconned his age so that they could keep him around longer. So, I made them the same age too. Ergo, them sharing classes._

_Also, I know nothing about cars except how to drive one, put gas in, and that there is actually no such thing as headlight fluid. Which makes sense considering I only have my beginners. I saw this scenario however in Criminal Minds once. The killer sliced a hole in the woman's water line so that her car would overheat and break down. He then killed her with his car. Episode 4x23 Roadkill. Good one too, and it's actually one of the things sparked this whole idea. I had this idea of Kurt getting kidnapped and being left for dead or something (which might happen, idk yet) which stemmed from the movie The Invisible. Then I pictured his kidnapping and immediately thought of this episode. Just a little fact for you guys._

_Next up, what will happen now that the Killer has Kurt? Will anyone find out? Stay tuned._

_I say hugs not drugs, but if I didn't, then reviews would be my drug of choice. So how about you guys be my suppliers, yes?_


	4. Harder To Find What's Right

_Soooo...hey? Ummm..._

_It's been a while hasn't it? To be honest, I really do have a good reason as to why this happened. If you wish to know then let me know and I will send you a message- I don't think you guys want me rambling in this author's note anyway, and to explain it all right here would take a while and a hell of a lot of words. So, if you really want to know, just say so and your wish shall be granted. _

_Now then, you can just sit back and relax and enjoy. It's a little shorter than I would have liked, but considering the circumstances I think I did okay._

_Let me know what you think!_

* * *

I stared at the porcelain doll of a boy currently in my arms.

Pale skin, light expressive eyes which I currently couldn't see, carefully styled chestnut brown hair, a slightly defined jawline, and other oddly feminine and young features for someone of his age and gender.

Everything about him screamed gay.

Screamed victim.

If I didn't do this and make him understand, he would never learn and it would only draw out his suffering.

But he deserved to suffer.

Because he was gay.

I looked away.

If they would just stop choosing to be like this, they wouldn't have to suffer. Some of them could get away with it if they wanted to.

It was too late for him. Everyone knew who he had chosen to be.

There was no turning back for this one.

I looked down once more.

He looked so peaceful.

Almost like he was asleep.

But he wasn't.

And whatever nightmare he was escaping was going to continue to haunt him.

It wasn't possible to run from it.

It wasn't.

There was only one true escape.

And I was going to make them all see that.

But first I had to move out of the way with the young man in my arms.

There was a car coming.

* * *

I was only about fifteen minutes away from Dalton when I came around that turn.

I had been driving exceedingly fast, way over the actual limit of 45 mph, trying to catch Kurt before he made it the whole way home. If I was going to tell him how I felt, I didn't want to have to drive for two hours beforehand, and thereby work myself up even more than I already was. So, I was going to get him to stop, tell him how I felt, and then take him to the Lima Bean out for coffee. It would probably mess with our schedules (especially Kurt's moisturizing routine because I knew that if he got home too late then it would throw it completely off) but I really needed some semblance of romance and perfection for this moment.

I was actually reminiscing over the first moment when I realized that I liked Kurt like that.

* * *

_I splashed water up on my face, trying to calm myself down. I mean, I had completely sorted out my confusion thanks to the sober kiss with Rachel, and I was about to be able to hopefully fix things with Kurt. So, why was I so on edge?_

_Oh, right._

_I thought I had enjoyed a kiss with a girl. I obviously didn't, so why did my drunken mind register it as a turn on? What could I possibly have been thinking of that would make it feel good? _

"Think, think," _I told myself._

* * *

_"My turn!"_

_I was laughing and smiling with everyone else as Rachel spun the bottle. I had Kurt next to me, and Kurt smelled good…like vanilla or something…and Rachel was watching the bottle. I should probably watch it too. Spin, spin, spin. Oh and now it's stopping, while pointing at me._

_I laughed, but I didn't want to kiss a girl. I'm gay, I don't like girls. They had boobs and stuff…_

_"Oh this is fantastic!"_

_Kurt seemed to be okay with it, but I still didn't want to kiss a girl. But, I had to, because those were the rules right?_

_"Blaine Warbler! I'm gonna rock. Your. World."_

_She was crawling towards me. Okay Blaine, picture something, someone. Umm…a hot celebrity or something…_

_Okay, there were lips on mine. It was all sloppy and gross but…_

"Picture something Blaine…"

_Oh. Well that felt good…soft lips against mine, moving in unison…the taste was different but wonderful, and it was something I had only tasted a few times before._

_Mocha…_

* * *

_My eyes flew open._

_Oh my God. That was it. I only knew of one person who drank mochas. And it definitely wasn't Rachel Berry._

_I was picturing kissing Kurt Hummel- my best friend Kurt._

_Why him? Of all the people I could have imagined, why was it Kurt? I began to think about that for a moment, and I could only come up with one answer._

_I liked him._

_He knew me like no other, he made me smile, he was sweet and funny, he was…_

_Perfect._

_Okay, perhaps not perfect because I mean no one is perfect right? Maybe though..._

_I splashed my face some more before turning off the water. _

_I needed to figure something out…what was I going to do when I saw Kurt next?_

_Turns out I didn't have long to decide because when I walked out of the bathroom to reclaim my spot, Rachel was gone and there was Kurt._

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."

_The feeling washed over me unexpectedly. How could I have not realized this before?_

_Then he looked at me. The nervous look on his face as he bit his lip made up my mind._

_I wouldn't tell him yet. We had both said things we (hopefully) didn't mean that was really hurtful, and we needed to work through that before anything happened._

_I wouldn't tell him yet._

_But soon._

* * *

It was shortly after then that I began to formulate my plan. I became friends with Kurt again, got talking to the Warblers, and arranged the serenade.

I was ready, and I knew I had to catch up to Kurt. I also knew though that he had at least ten to fifteen minutes on me, which would mean I wouldn't be catching him for a little while I figured.

So whatever I had been expecting when I came around that corner was not what I got. I was not expecting to see Kurt's "Baby" -as he called it- on the side of the road with the hood up. And as I got closer, I realized that that wasn't the only thing weird, odd, or eerie about this situation. Kurt also wasn't anywhere in sight.

_"That's not good,"_ I thought, _"If something was wrong with Kurt's car he'd be out fixing it. But I can't see him anywhere. That just doesn't bode well with me."_

I pulled over behind the Navigator, then got out.

* * *

It was him.

Of course it was him. That was just my luck.

Well, maybe this was a sign from God. A double opportunity.

I saw him walk towards the car. He was cautious.

He knew something was wrong.

How right he was.

He was coming closer and closer.

He got close enough for me to strike.

He struggled, but it didn't take long- soon he was closing his eyes.

Limp as a rag-doll in my arms.

Just like the other one.

I gently lowered him to the ground, then went to check on the other one. He was still.

He once again looked like a doll made of only the finest porcelain.

I pulled him from the car and dragged him towards my own SUV.

Then the other one.

What was I going to do?

One was easy to deal with- easy to teach without people interfering.

What to do?

I pulled out Blaine's phone, and placed it next to Kurt's.

An idea formed.

I knew what to do.

I began to text.

_'Hey, caught up to Kurt. We're going to the Lima Bean to talk, and then I'll probably stay at Kurt's tonight. Too long a drive. I'll see you tomorrow sometime.'_

A response came quickly.

* * *

"Hey David!"

He looked up at Wes wondering what he could possibly want. Then he saw the phone in his hand.

"What did Blaine send you?" he asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Wes passed him the phone.

He took it and read the text that Blaine had supposedly sent, before grinning.

"So he's staying at Kurt's huh? Not bad for a first date huh?"

"I know right?"

They laughed before sending a responding text.

_'Nice one Blainey boy! Have good luck with Kurt and don't do anything we wouldn't do!'_

They had no idea anything was wrong.

And once he sent more texts to Finn and everyone else that needed to be contacted at appropriate times, neither did they.

No one knew.

* * *

_Hey! A flashback within a flashback! Pretty cool huh? No? Okay..._

_Well, that's what I've got. Hopefully I'll be updating soon but I can't promise anything so I won't make promises I can't make. But I will try._

_I will also be updating INLY and LBQFM soon, along with uploading some other stuff I've been messing around with._

_Read and Review!_


	5. In This World So Wrong

_A/N I know it's_ _short, but I just wanted to show that this story is not done with - I promise. None of my stories are being abandoned. It's just, I haven't been doing the greatest lately. I spent the holidays finding out that __my grandmother is homophobic. If I go to the school that I want to when I start University in the fall, I'm going to have to live with her due to the costs of rooming at the university. I'm bi, which means I'm going to have to deal with that the entire time I'm there. So add that on top of everything else in my life, like school and the fact that my parents can't stop arguing with one another, and I haven't been in the best place emotionally lately - nothing too serious, but I haven't written hardly anything because of it. I've been in a much better mood these past couple of days, and I literally wrote this in probably an hour. I plan on updating I Never Left You later today too, and hopefully finishing the sequel to __LITMFABCHWTHCO, and also Le Bien Qui Fait Mal. If you read any of those, hopefully you will be happy_ _and not too mad_ _for taking so long to update._

_On a happier note - who's liking season 3 so far?_

_Warnings: None really - unless I should put a warning for not really knowing anything about the American justice system or law enforcement, except for what I've read or seen on TV. If I do anything wrong - tell me. Please.  
_

* * *

"Do we know where he is right now?"

I looked at my partner for this case, Detective Breton, and responded.

"The last place he was spotted was Columbus. He only appears to be striking in bigger Ohio towns, with a few smaller ones as exceptions. I don't know exactly where he's headed but my best guess would be somewhere around here," I pointed to a town called Westerville, "We've done some research into all surrounding areas, and this town is home to a school called Dalton Academy – an all-boys academy. It is somewhat stereotypical, but with that many boys congregated into one area, there's bound to be at least a few gay students. It's even more likely because the school has a zero-tolerance bullying policy, which could be a safe haven for the previously bullied."

Gabe nodded, writing down notes in his little book that he carried around with him. "So you think that's probably his most likely target?"

I made a noise of approval as I surveyed the map. There were a number of brightly coloured pins decorating the thing, each one representing a body found. It was sad, but it was the cold hard truth that this world was a cruel place – it was our job to help make it more bearable by catching the ones who made it a cruel place.

"If he continues on the path he's on, then yes I suspect it is." I said grimly.

There was silence momentarily.

"Do you know when S.S.A. Fitzimmons is arriving?"

I thought about it. Supervisory Special Agent Fitzimmons was a profiler that was coming to help with the case. There had been too many murders already, and we had a late start due to the fact that they all looked like suicides at the beginning. She – or someone else - needed to be called in at some point.

"I think she's due to arrive the day after tomorrow."

"That's a little long."

"It's better late than never quite frankly, because we're doing terrible on our own. We're no closer to catching this bastard than we were when we first got this case."

* * *

I woke up dizzy and disoriented. At first, I couldn't even open my eyes out of grogginess. Eventually though, they opened and I was able to see the room around me – or at least some of it. It was very dark in the room, and there didn't appear to be any windows to bring any natural light. The only real light was coming from under the crack in the door across the room. I tried to get up, but soon realized something I hadn't immediately noticed.

My arms were drawn above my head and tied to the wall behind me. I gave an experimental tug, but nothing happened other than my wrists getting extremely sore. I gave up after a few minutes.

I sighed and looked around some more, trying to figure out where I was when it finally hit me.

I had been kidnapped.

The tears sprang to my eyes as everything began to overwhelm me. I didn't know where I was, I was tied to a wall, and I was held by someone who was probably the killer that had been on the news. Everything pointed towards him moving further south each time, and the last body was found in Columbus. It wasn't that far of a stretch that he had wandered into Westerville.

A single tear rolled down my face.

I didn't know how much worse things could get, but then I heard a groan from the other side of the room. From the little light I had, I was barely able to make out the familiar blazer.

_"Oh God no." _I thought.

He couldn't have Blaine too could he? As far as I knew, he had never had more than one person at a time had he?

There was only one way to find out.

"Blaine?" I said softly.

He moaned quietly, but stayed unconscious.

"Blaine." I said a little louder this time.

This time he rolled over and opened his eyes, and my own glasz met hazel. There was no mistaking him.

He blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the room around him.

Once he saw me, his eyes went wide.

"Kurt?"

Another tear rolled down my cheek. I nodded before remembering that he might not be able to see me in the state he was in and so I responded with a small word of approval.

"Oh my – Kurt, what happened?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"I'm not sure. My car broke down, and I remember popping the hood to see what was wrong, and I think it had something to do with my water line. I called my dad to tell him, but that's it. I don't know how I got here." I told him, almost as confused as he was. "What about you? What's the last thing you remember?"

* * *

I paused, not wanting to tell him in the situation that we were in that I had feeling for him. It wasn't the time or the place.

"I remember driving after you for some reason, and seeing your car on the side of the road, but I can't remember anything after that."

I left it there, and I could almost picture him thinking with that adorable look on his face as he did so, even if I couldn't see it. The reason I could actually tell it was him was the light reflecting off his eyes and the sound of his voice as he called my name.

"I wish we could remember more," He said softly, "I hate not knowing what's going on. It's extremely frustrating, and my current suspicion is that he drugged us. That's the only explanation I can come up with."

I had to agree with him, and told him so. I wished to go over and hold him, or let him hold me – just some sort of contact – but I had soon discovered that my arms, like his, were tied to the wall. I couldn't move more than a foot in any direction. I hated it.

I was about to say more when the room was flooded with light as the door was opened.

"So…you two are awake I see."

I stared up at the man – I couldn't really make out his face, but his eyes were cold and distant.

"I guess now I can start the lesson."

* * *

_There you go! This is the latest chapter of Dance With The Devil. I hope you enjoy.  
_


End file.
